Missions
Main article: Quests Adventurer's Guild Missions Missions are repeatable quests that allow adventurers to gain exp and gold faster. These can be taken from any Adventurers Guild NPC in Hero's Square or Twilight Alley such as Ordell(Hero's Square). A Daily Bonus(x2 exp and gold) is applied to each mission you complete for the first time each day. Each mission requires adventurers to kill a certain amount of enemies in 6 hours. The time only counts when you are logged in as that character (timer will pause if you are logged out or playing on a different character). Some missions require players to hunt rare creatures and reward items instead of exp or gold. These are listed as misc missions. Missions can be abandoned at any time. Accepting and Completing Missions Missions can be taken from any Adventurers Guild NPC. In Heros Square, you can talk to Ordell or another guild NPC found inside the Tavern. In Twilight Alley, you can take missions from a porkul standing near the Blacksmith. When spoken to, they will give you two options: * Accept Mission * Report Mission Accept Mission displays a list of available missions which are determined by the Dungeons you currently have access to. Progressing with the main storyline will unlock new dungeons with tougher missions and better rewards. Some missions may also be grayed out, which means you do not meet the Character Level requirements. (These are often the same as the recommended level for the related dungeon). After taking a mission, you may abandon it at any time by opening the quest window (default shortcut: J) or by talking to Guild NPCs and abandoning via the "Accept Mission" option. If you have completed the tasks set by a mission, simply return to a Guild NPC and select "Report Mission". In this new window, you can turn in completed missions to recieve the reward (usually gold, exp and soul rank points). Mission List Illfalo Port *The Importance of Inns *Adventurer Musts *Locations in Town Caligrase Sewers An Adventurers Guild NPC can be found here near the first final battle. *Beetle Infestation *Scum of the Underground *Clean Up the Sewers *Head of the Gang *Kobold Hunt *The Doll of My Life *Dark Pendant Kaoka Parrej Ruins *Kobold Hunt 2 *"Caution, Insects!" *The Walking Plants *Mysterious Water *Broach of Purity *The Ruins Gatekeepers Deltis Keep *Beetle Infestation 2 *Scum of the Underground 2 *Mad Soldiers *Wicked *The Cost of Larceny *Take the Goods! *Greedy Residents *Bring Me Alcohol! Golden Dragon Ruins *Revenge to Demihumans *Breaking Dolls *The Demihero *Ugly Meat *The Temple Monster Chikor Castle Site *Screams of the Departed *The Dreaded Moving Statues! *Execute the Executioner *The Cost of Knowledge *Ruined Castle of Grief *Gift to a Loyal Companion *Proof of a Faithful Friend *The Canine Treasure Aria Reservoir *Beetle Infestation 3 *Blow the Fog Away! *The Coin Goblin *Mad Cow of the Underground *The Inventor's Request *Land of Desire *At Alahawi's Request *The Fatal Treasure Temple of Oblivion *Demon Paradise *Flying Statues *Dance with a Spirit of the Dead *Phantombuster! *Demon Hell *A gray Ghost *Temple Guard *Terror Temple Old Sewers *Kobold Hunt 3 *Screams of the Departed Return *Sewer Cleaning *Sewer Cleaning 2 *Sewer Cleaning 3 *Mad Soldiers 2 *Revenge to Demihumans 2 *Demihuman's Sabatt Underground Dragoon Ruins Descension Ruins Roswald Deep Fort Ruined Chamber Facility 13 Dark Roundtable Sangent Ruins Misc. Missions *Follow That Bug! *The Ruins Skull Category:Missions